Dreamkeeper
Dreamkeeper is a character from Planet Mineralia. Background Early life Synziro was chosen to be a Dreamkeeper at a young age by the "powers that be" on the Crystal Moon. When he was born, he had a fusion of three souls within his body; these three souls' constant bickering would make Dreamkeeper grow more emotionally unbalanced over time. When he was crystallized, his three souls allowed him to continue delivering dreams to Mineralia's denizens. Crystallon the Gemstone Warrior Dreamkeeper ends up getting freed by his best buddy, Crystallon, but the Crescent Guard ends up chopping off his left arm; for a time, Dreamkeeper only has the use of his right arm until Miss Techna creates a new arm for him. Throughout his time in Gemopia, the three, having formed the Resistance Trio, kept the town safe from the Crescent Guard as the moonlit army threatened to take over all of Mineralia. Crystallon and the Search of Souls When Crystallon went out of Gemopia to go soul-searching, Dreamkeeper tagged along in hopes of finding where his three souls came from. He ended up finding out that said souls were a Mineralian Ifrit, Water Nymph, and Storm Sprite, who all somehow made it to the Crystal Moon. With his newfound knowledge, he and Crystallon studied the three souls and he learned how to control them better than he did beforehand. Sketch Arena Tournament When AnthonyM approached Crystallon about the Sketch Arena Tournament, Dreamkeeper seemed a bit uneasy about it until he read up on the event. He urged Crystallon and Miss Techna to go, and this brought the attention of the Renegade Trio (Acidinor, Zirconion, and Glacon) who also decided to join. Personality Positive Traits * Levelheaded and calm. * Laid-back most of the time. * Strategic and cunning. Negative Traits * Can be very unhinged when angered. * Has a tendency to be overprotective of his items. * Is prone to emotional bursts due to his Element Souls. Powers and Abilities * Possesses three Element Souls; one of fire, one of water, and one of lightning. ** Fire Soul: Immunity and manipulation of fire. Can swim in lava. ** Water Soul: Manipulation of water. Can swim underwater indefinitely. ** Lightning Soul: Immunity and manipulation of electricity. Can travel into electrical appliances. * Can trap opponents in bubbles. * Can enter the dreams of others. * PASSIVE: Soul Splitter (Dreamkeeper takes on the Elemental Tanker of the current Soul, as well as a secondary element. Souls activate automatically or by use of the D-Pad Menu.) * HYPER MODE: Sandman's Aura (Dreamkeeper releases a jar of golden sand around him that inflicts Sleep on his opponents for the meter's duration.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Dreamer's Tee * Pants: Denim Jeans * Shoes: Mineralia Sneakers (Dark Green) Weapons * Staff: Bubble Staff Physical Appearance Dreamkeeper resembles a small child with a similar outlandish hairstyle to Crystallon, only his hair is dark red with red, yellow, and blue streaks. He wears a dark red shirt with a cloud design, denim jeans, and dark green shoes. His left side looks mechanical, and he holds a staff that resembles a bubble wand. Merits * Tamed three Element Souls that he inherently housed. * Carries the dreams of Mineralian individuals every night. * Created a special cloning machine to duplicate himself and carry dreams. Trivia * Dreamkeeper was created from a dream. In the dream, he asked the hero (who has since been scrapped and will remain unnamed) to help him take down a boss monster created from the three Souls. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Mineralia Category:Ghost Element Category:Fire Element Category:Water Element Category:Lightning Element